The RayEarth Chronicles: Three Years Later
by Neoned
Summary: Alantica... another world like Cephiro, but much more deadly. The Magic Knights are summoned once again, can they help out? *Warning: There are some rated 'R' content...* [Chapter three... UP!]
1. Default Chapter

[Authors Note: Forgive me if most of the information is wrong. I've only seen a few episodes from the second season. So if someone died or came back to life. x.x I wouldn't know! But, enjoy the story! Please R&R it would make me really happy! If you have any suggestions or questions email me at: Usaako13@hotmail.com . Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!]  
  
"That light... Hikaru?"  
  
"Do you think...?"  
  
"They need us again?"  
  
"To help them get through."  
  
"If so, we must go."  
  
"For the third time."  
  
-+-+-+  
  
"Hikaru! It's Makona! Make him go away! Please stop growling, Makona. It's us!"  
  
"He's going to attack."  
  
"What do you think made him act like this, Miss Hikaru?"  
  
"I don't know... but this isn't good."  
  
"Please Hikaru, make him stop! Ahhh!"  
  
-+-+-+  
  
"Hee-kar-ru!" Cried a loud and tremendously annoying voice. "Get this thing OFF of me before I actually DO kill it!" Umi Ryuuzaki bellowed. She flung a soft strand of blue hair off of her shoulder.  
  
"Puu! Puu! Puuuu!" Makona, a white round ball of fluff with ears and a tail pranced around Umi doing his best to get on her nerves. He was, apparently, succeeding.  
  
Umi groaned and clenched her fists. "Hikaru! Fuu!" She whined and began kicking at him but the creature was too fast for her tired and slow legs.  
  
"Miss Umi, maybe you should try leaving Sir Makona alone, he'll eventually get weary of you and go someplace else." Fuu Hououjii suggested. Her green eyes glimmering softly as she embraced her arms. She sighed and tucked her soft, brown hair behind her ear and sat down on a large boulder. As she sat down she remembered everything that happened in the last three years. How she felt a strange but warm vibe when she saw Hikaru and Umi at the Tokyo Tower. And when the strange light only brought them to this odd and mystical world. She soon found out that she had to rescue the princess, for she was the pillar of Cephiro.  
  
Lord Zagato was holding her hostage. But Zagato's minions slowed them down and nearly gotten them killed. Most of Zagato's minions became their allies and helped them through their elongated and rigid journey. She also met her own Rune God, Windom. But Princess Emeraude and Zagato weren't what they appeared to be. Emeraude was in love with Zagato and Zagato was in love with Emeraude. It turned out that Zagato only kept Emeraude to save her; he didn't want her to have such a powerful job as the pillar of Cephiro. He didn't think it was fair that only she should pray and work so hard to keep the land secure. He only kept her to keep her safe, for Emeraude only summoned the Magic Knights so they would kill her.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried that already?" Umi yelled out of frustration and anger. She loathed the white ball of fluff nothing annoyed her more. She sighed and sat there setting her chin on the palm of her hand blowing her bangs out of her face.  
  
Hikaru was too busy laughing her head off to comment. When she finally got complete control over herself she motioned for Makona to come over to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you Makona. I'm so glad we're back. We missed you!"  
  
"Humph." Umi muttered and hopped off from the ground. She walked away to grieve over herself still muttering many unperceivable names.  
  
"Puu! Puu!" Makona smiled as his long, rabbit-like ears bounced around. He tried his best to wrap his tiny arms around Hikaru but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"So now that we're here in Cephiro for the third time, what do we do?" Hikaru Shidou asked, still hugging Makona but glancing at Fuu questionably. What could they possibly want now? They had beaten Zagato and helped revive Cephiro, she also saved Emeraude. Was there a new evil force at work that she needed to vanquish? Did someone get captured again? Did someone or something turn evil?  
  
She blinked as she remembered Emeraude turn evil at Zagato's fortress. After they had killed Zagato, Emeraude became outraged. So livid that she turned bad and attacked the Magic Knights. She formed into a grown woman and picked up Zagato's sword. Hikaru remembered the Rune God-like spirit that Emeraude had gotten into. Emeraude summoned them to kill her; she had rather be with Zagato for she loved him more than the land of Cephiro. At first Hikaru refused, but when Emeraude asked her just to grant one selfish wish, and she did. She killed Emeraude, the pillar of Cephiro. But it was all right because now Zagato and Emeraude could be together in forever, in peace and serenity.  
  
Fuu shrugged and stood up from the large boulder brushing her furrowed skirt down. "I'm not sure Miss Hikaru, I thought they no longer desired us. I suppose we were incorrect." She turned to Makona glancing at him with yielding green eyes. "May we please speak to Sir Clef, Sir Makona?"  
  
"Yeah, it's about time we talk to someone from here. I'm getting worried." Hikaru shuddered.  
  
Makona nodded and jumped out of Hikaru's arms and walked into the center of the two Magic Knights. Umi came speeding back still restless with an aggravated glower on her face. She glanced at Makona and raised an eyebrow as she stride over to Hikaru. "What are you guys doing now?" She demanded.  
  
"Taking to Clef, Umi. Shhh." Hikaru whispered and sat down on another large builder crossing her arms and staring at Makona intently. What if Clef was the one who got captured? Then what would happen? They wouldn't know why they came here or what to do. Then they'd never be able to go back home. She bit her lower lip and glanced over at Fuu, she too was staring at Makona fixedly.  
  
By then Makona prepared a light red circle in the sky with the large red orb on his forehead. Suddenly they saw Master Mage Clef's face inside the silhouetted circle. Clef smiled at the sight of the Legendary Magic Knights but quickly frowned when they saw the look of anxiety in their eyes.  
  
Hikaru sighed and laughed at herself for being so worried. Of course Clef couldn't die. he was a very, very powerful sorcerer. He had educated Zagato and Zagato's ally, Alcione as well. There was no possible way.  
  
"Magic Knights. Hikaru, Fuu, Umi." He sighed as his light purple bangs fell over his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?" Hikaru shouted. Her fist was clenched into a ball.  
  
The Mage nodded. "Everything's fine. It's just that we don't know where Presea is."  
  
Fuu gasped and brought a hand to her mouth her eyes wide with shock. "What do you mean, Sir Clef? Isn't she in the Forest of Silence?"  
  
Clef sighed and shook his head gradually. "No, she's not. We finally got the news yesterday that Alantica, another world like ours, decided to raid Cephiro. We thought we were friends with all of the worlds but we thought wrong. They announced that one of their former and powerful warrior decided to unite and settle with us, Cephiro. Alantica didn't take it very well and grew angry. Now they want revenge."  
  
"Who's the warrior?" Umi asked, frowning even more.  
  
"He must be really strong to be causing so much havoc." Fuu noted and brought her hand down from her mouth.  
  
"Lafarga."  
  
Hikaru stood up irritably. "What's that got to do with Presea? Where is she? How can we save her? Please, Clef."  
  
"Hikaru please sit down. I'm doing my best to announce this, you aren't making it any better." Clef said maintaining his reassured face.  
  
"Miss Hikaru please sit down." Fuu said as she walked behind Hikaru. She took her by the shoulders and placed her down silently.  
  
"Since Alantica won't bail out we have no option but to fight. That means we need weapons and artillery. Presea is our only-"  
  
"Blacksmith!" Hikaru shouted. "Presea's our blacksmith." She smiled to herself for catching on so quickly. She knew exactly what was going to come next.  
  
"Indeed. So when I offered to go to her house, she wasn't there. Her door was wide opened and everything was vacant except for Makona. He has no recollection of what happened. He wasn't even aware that she vanished."  
  
"Puu." He sighed lowering his ears and eyes. "Puu Puu!"  
  
Umi gasped and walked over to Makona, kneeling down and gazed at him dubiously. She tossed her long cerulean hair over her shoulder and blinked a few times. "What is it Makona?"  
  
"Eh?" Clef furrowed his eyebrows at Makona but looked back at the Magic Knights wondering. "He seems to remember why and how she had disappeared." He said looking back at Makona nodding at him, anxious to hear the appalling story.  
  
Hikaru blinked and sat up. She dashed over to Makona, her red braid flowing gracefully behind her as she too kneeled down on the other side of Makona. "What else is he saying?" She asked looking up at the sorcerer.  
  
"He said that there were three figures. He couldn't tell if they were men or women because they were all silhouettes on the walls. He could tell Presea by..." He paused and closed his eyes angrily. "Makona!" Clef growled crossly.  
  
"Puu?" Makona asked sincerely and smiled up at him.  
  
"Huh? What'd he say?" Umi asked and glanced at Makona debatably.  
  
"Go on, Sir Clef." Fuu said and walked over to the Hikaru, Umi and Makona. She stood behind them crossing her arms.  
  
"By her thunderous voice and immense hair... Anyways," he cleared his throat when he heard Hikaru and Umi trying to suppress back their giggles. "Makona said they had machines just similar to yours."  
  
"Rune Gods." Hikaru whispered.  
  
"That's odd. I thought only us, the Legendary Magic Knights had them." Umi stated.  
  
Clef nodded. "So did I. Anyways, girls, you must find Presea. She's most likely in grave danger. Think of all the things she risked her life for, for you. Now it's your turn to return the favor, for you ARE the Legendary Magic Knights. You can save Presea, I know it." He beams.  
  
"What do you think happened to her, Mage Clef?" Fuu asked adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Well, my theory is Alantica took her for they knew she was our blacksmith, that way we wouldn't use any weapons in the up-coming. war. Don't under- estimate Alantica, they're smarter than they appear."  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Then, what should we do? How do get her back?"  
  
"The only way you can do it, by going to Alantica and finding things out. See if you can find anything about Presea's whereabouts or any sign of Lafarga's old militia. Alantica is a small world, less than half the size of ours. It should be easy to get around and gather information" He guides.  
  
"But how would they have known that she was the blacksmith?" Hikaru asked standing up and stretching.  
  
"Spies maybe." He sighed. "Or Lafarga."  
  
-+-+-+  
  
"HIKARU!" Umi whined. She fell to the floor exhausted and wiped her forehead. "This is HORRIBLE, Hikaru. Clef left us. why couldn't we just pack a travel-sized Clef and let him come with us? He'd know what to do! So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Do as Clef said. We have to go to Alantica and see if anything odd is going on." Hikaru replied annoyed. She was sitting on another boulder swinging her legs and thinking, while Fuu calculated how far it was to get from Cephiro to Alantica.  
  
"How would we know if something odd was going on? We've never been there." Umi sighed. She started stomping her feet out of anger and groaned.  
  
"I don't know. We'll be spies too, just as Clef had said."  
  
"Wouldn't they know we were outsiders?" Umi asked again.  
  
"Well of course, they've never seen us before. And we wear such silly clothing." She smiled and examined her school uniform.  
  
"Then wouldn't they suspect that we were from Cephiro or another world and we were up to no good?"  
  
"Maybe. maybe they always have visitors from other worlds."  
  
Umi blinked. "So then, wouldn't it be easy to get information?"  
  
Fuu and Hikaru turned around and faced Umi with a sarcastic look. "Miss Umi, if we continue asking any more questions it will be all talk and no action. We wouldn't be able to get there fast enough, we might even be too late."  
  
Umi groaned again. "Oh, fine. I really wished they had moved the fencing match to next week." she muttered to herself.  
  
"Miss Hikaru, this is going to take forever." Fuu said examining the world map and turning over to Hikaru and Umi. "We cannot walk 100,000,000,000,000,000 miles, it'll take so long."  
  
"Hey! I know what we can do!" Umi cried happily.  
  
Hikaru's eyes lit up. "Yeah? What is it?" She asked desperately. She was in no disposition to walk 100,000,000,000,000,000 miles.  
  
"Can't we use our Rune Gods? They fly very fast and we'll get there in a day or two!"  
  
"You're absolutely right, Umi! C'mon girls." Hikaru shouted. "Let's summon our Rune Gods!"  
  
All three of them placed their hands in the middle and closed their eyes as they used their will power to call upon their forceful machines. Suddenly three tiny balls of light came floating in the middle of them each blue, green, and red. The red one shined brightly and went into Hikaru's chest while the others did the same. The blue went to Umi, and the green to Fuu.  
  
Hikaru's armor was a lot more evolved than the last time she left Cephiro. She wore a headpiece with many tiny rubies dangling off of the sides. Although it looked as if she was wearing no armor and just cloth, the cloth was very hard and extremely comfortable. She wore a red, silky tank top and on her arms were long transparent sleeves that were draped around her arm by pallid, white string. She also wore a short ruby skirt with black combat boots, which made her a lot taller. On her neck, she wore a long cape that wrapped around her collar and ended at her heels. On her right hand was a white glove with a full-sized, red ruby in the middle, holding loads of magic and wonders.  
  
"Wow." She sighed breathlessly. "Look at us! We can definitely fight in these." She smiled and twirled around examining her new combat uniform.  
  
"Your right," Fuu agreed for she and Umi were wearing the same exact thing except in blue and green. But except for the see-through sleeves Umi had on leather, cobalt gloves stopping at her wrist, and Fuu had on green gloves extending to her upper arm. "It is a lot more comfortable and cooler. I'm not so hot anymore." She giggled and examined herself too.  
  
"Awesome! If only my friends saw me in this." Umi shouted as she held her hand out gazing at the large sapphire on her hand. "Let's go, we can't waste any more time." The two nodded as they all held hands in a circle and closed their eyes again.  
  
"Celes."  
  
"Windom."  
  
Their hair and robes flew up still keeping their eyes closed. Celes's water swarmed around them creating a water shield which extended twenty feet above them.  
  
"RayEarth."  
  
RayEarth's fire created a shield around the three knights as well. As they opened their mouths to chant the last line.  
  
"We summon you to come forward to us once again!" The three shouted. Out of the gems from their wrists came a streak of power and magic which all landed on the ground. It soon made a transparent shape of their Rune Gods. With the sound of a swish their Rune Gods were complete.  
  
"Oh RayEarth!" Hikaru shouted and ran over to it hugging the leg.  
  
"It feels just like we're fighting Zagato again." Umi sighed as she leaned on the large dragon.  
  
Fuu smiled. "It does, Miss Umi, it does. Do you suppose we'll have to fight in these as well?"  
  
"Let's hope not, Fuu." Hikaru said. "Come on we're wasting time, we should be at Alantica before sun rise."  
  
"Right." Fuu and Umi said in unison.  
  
"Hikaru, I think we have a problem." Umi whispered nervously.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure we do. Miss Hikaru? How are we supposed to get inside the Rune Gods?" Fuu asked her eyes wide.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you remembered what we did last time." Hikaru muttered and scratched her head.  
  
Umi sighed. "But that was three years ago." She shook her head and glanced over at Makona. "Makona?"  
  
"Puu?" This was the first time that Makona had spoken since Clef left them, which was very odd. Makona was usually annoying and very loud when they were traveling on foot.  
  
"May we talk to Mage Clef again?" Umi asked kindly bending over and smiling sweetly.  
  
Makona lowered his eyes. "Puu!" he shouted as his ruby glowed. The red shadow filled the air and Clef's recognizable face appeared once again.  
  
"Magic Knights is everything okay? Did you get any information of the raid?" He asked right away. But blinked when he realized that they were in the same spot. He gazed up at their Rune Gods and looked at them startled.  
  
"Actually," Umi started, "We are having a little difficulties getting into our rides."  
  
"We need to know how to get into our Rune Gods, we haven't been here since. forever, we're forgetting everything." Hikaru sighed.  
  
"Indeed you are. There's only one way to get in your Rune Gods." He pauses. "Do any of you remember what this land is made of?" Clef asked.  
  
Umi looked around and her eyes lit up. "Grass, trees, flowers. Ah! A butterfly." She points out.  
  
Clef groaned. "No, no, no. Not things that have been grown on the land, but what it's truly made of." He tried again. "Think hard, Magic Knights."  
  
"What it's truly made of." Hikaru whispered thinking awfully hard.  
  
"I'm not sure, Sir Clef. Princess Emeraude made this wonderful world." Fuu stated.  
  
"Yes, yes, Princess Emeraude did. But how?" Clef quizzed.  
  
Umi sighed. "Clef please stop with all the trivia, we need to get to Alantica soon."  
  
Hikaru's eye lit up. "By wishing." She whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Umi and Fuu turned over to her.  
  
"What did you say?" Asked Umi.  
  
"Princess Emeraude," she started, "Made this land by wishing. Don't you remember? This land is made of the will."  
  
"Correct Hikaru, so you haven't forgotten everything."  
  
"But that has nothing to do with getting into our Rune Gods, Clef." Umi said.  
  
"Of course it does, Miss Umi." Started Fuu, "If only we wish to be in our Rune Gods it surely will happen." She said smiling.  
  
Umi's eyes widen. "Your absolutely right, Fuu." She laughed softly.  
  
Clef chuckled. "I guess you have no need for me any longer. Farewell Magic Knights, and please come back as promptly and safely as you can. We need as much information as we can, if not I'm afraid to say that Cephiro may be gone for good."  
  
"Puu Puu!" Makona's ruby's silhouette vanished as he hopped around the three.  
  
"So how about it girls? Let's start wishing!" Umi shouted enthusiastically and extended a hand out to each of them.  
  
All three of them clasped their hands together and whispered a prayer. They all imagined themselves in the tall machines. A proverbial warmth and coldness came over them. Wind, fire, and water surrounded them and as they opened their eyes they found themselves in the seats of their Rune Gods holding onto their control sticks.  
  
"Alright!" Hikaru shouted happily.  
  
"We did it!" Umi laughed.  
  
Fuu realized she no longer was wearing her glasses. "Good job!"  
  
The gigantic machines flew into the air leaving behind sand and dust flying about.  
  
"Okay, it will only take a few hours to get there." Fuu calculated through their radios.  
  
-+-+-+-+  
  
"Hiiikaru. Wake up now! Hiiiikaru."  
  
"Miss Umi? What if she doesn't wake up in time and crashes or misses Alantica?"  
  
"Don't worry Fuu none of that will happen." Umi giggled softly.  
  
Hikaru heard muffled voices in her dream or was she half awake? She wasn't quite sure but she recognized the voices right away. It sounded like Umi and Fuu. She realized she was flying over clouds and soaring with the birds. The sun looked like it was only ten feet away from her as the cold wind whipped in between her hair. She felt so free and tremendously light as if she only weighed a feather. But suddenly everything turned dark as night and down below she spotted a tiny red and orange flame dimming softly.  
  
"Fire. Hikaru. Fire." Umi's voice seemed to say. "Please. Hikaru. Stop the fire."  
  
Hikaru started worrying. What if there were people down there trapped in the fire? She's a Magic Knight she should save them. She smelt a burning aroma fill her nostrils. It was so far away? How could she smell it from way up in the air?  
  
"Hikaru. You're on fire. Hikaru. Save yourself." Umi's voice haunted.  
  
She was right Hikaru was on fire.  
  
"I-I've got to save them." Hikaru shouted but the rising smoke was making her choke. She grabbed onto her throat and gasped for breath. "Umi, Fuu! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! Help me!"  
  
Soon she could hear Umi's laughing and Fuu's giggling in the distance.  
  
"Why wont you help me! Please, stop laughing! I can't breathe! I need to save the people below. they're in trouble! Stop ignoring me!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Uhh?" Hikaru sighed. Her eyes fluttered open, it was only a dream.  
  
"Wow, Hikaru! You were T-IRED!" Umi Shouted. "You sure we're scared when we said there was a fire in your Rune God!" Umi laughed. "You couldn't breathe? Hikaru, stop acting silly, you have such a wild imagination."  
  
"Anyways." Fuu started, "We're almost in Alantica in a few more hours at the most."  
  
Hikaru was too tired and angry to say anything so she sat still and looked around. It was so beautiful she missed Cephiro. Cephiro was so much prettier than the world she lived in. Everyone respected nature in Cephiro no one littered, no one smoked, no one did anything but wish and appreciate what they had. 


	2. Infatuation

[Authors Note: Forgive me if most of the information is wrong. I've only seen a few episodes from the second season. So if someone died or came back to life. x.x I wouldn't know! But, enjoy the story! Please R&R it would make me really happy! If you have any suggestions or questions email me at: Usaako13@hotmail.com . Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!]  
  
[Yes, I got this idea from my science class x.x Thanks Ms. G. ^________^ Anyways, while you read this chapter keep in mind that Cephiro and Alantica aren't quite the same thing. And again if you have any suggestions that will help me spice up the story, give me! Give me! =D Enjoy!]  
  
Chapter 2 - INFATUATION  
  
---  
  
The beautiful green meadows, the yielding blue ocean, and the untainted sky of Cephiro were suddenly reinstated with dark pastures, a contaminated ocean and smoky gray skies. This was Alantica, so revolting and repellent. How could anyone come here or just live here? It was horrible. How can a world like this be so close to a world like Cephiro? Didn't the inhabitants that lived in Alantica care? Obviously not.  
  
Hikaru Shidou gasped as she brought a hand to her mouth as she gazed at the horrible world below her. Her eyes were wide opened as she spotted a large smoke cloud coming their way. She didn't hesitate for a second. After all the science video's she'd seen that year, she knew those things were up to no good. Quickly she pressed the communicator.  
  
"Umi, Fuu?" She gulped still fixed on the gigantic cloud floating towards them. There was something inside of it.  
  
"Wow, Hikaru. This place is horrible." Umi Ryuuzaki's voice cried over the intercom. "How can people walk around with gross stuff all over their clothes? Ew, ew, ew!" Umi whined.  
  
"How can people live in such filth?" Fuu Hououjii's voice asked.  
  
None of them were aware of the cloud. Hikaru squinted her eyes to see what was inside of it. Of course! It was a storm cloud. Storm clouds were extremely dangerous things especially for things that fly, like their Rune Gods. They were made of lightning, thunder, and rain. But this one was different. It looked as if a volcano had just erupted, for this one had ash and smoke gathering in the center. Ash could shut their Rune God's down, ash was not good.  
  
"U-Umi, Fuu." She panicked. "Do you see that cloud over there? It's heading our way. It's a storm cloud and I think we should better land before it comes any closer." She looked down ignoring the hideous things below, the storm cloud would be much worse. She blinked trying to find a clear spot to land their Rune Gods.  
  
"Woah, that thing's huge. But are you sure it will harm us? I mean it's just a cloud, we'll go right through it, won't we?" Umi asked.  
  
"No, no, Miss Umi. That is not an ordinary cloud like we see in Cephiro, this cloud is much more dangerous. It holds lightning and heavy rains. Miss Hikaru is right, we need to land, it would be much more safer." Fuu replied back.  
  
Umi sighed, "If you say so. But where do we land? I can't see a thing from up here."  
  
"LOOK!" Hikaru shouted pointing at a large meadow just a few yards from the cloud. "If we fly fast enough I'm sure we can make it to that clearing." Hikaru was desperate, time was running out.  
  
"But Hikaru, it's so close to the storm cloud, what if we get hit by lightning?" Asked Umi.  
  
Hikaru ran her hand through her hair bangs panicking even more. "That's why we have to be quick and safe, Umi."  
  
"Miss Umi, we have no other choice. There aren't any more clearings anywhere. That meadow is quite large for our Rune Gods to fit. Even if there were other clearings, we most likely wouldn't be able to fit in them." Fuu countered, a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Alright, alright. But please, let's be careful!" Umi yelled.  
  
Hikaru wiped her sweaty forehead with her arm and focused both on the cloud and the meadow. If they flew fast enough they would be fifty yards from the cloud and about eighty from the ground, meaning they would have land fairly quickly. She gripped her control stick tightly and inhaled deeply.  
  
"God speed, girls." She whispered mostly to herself and tilted the control stick forward pressing the power button. She looked at the mirror next to her and smiled as she saw the two besides her. The cloud was about 500 yards and closing.  
  
Soon it was 300 yards. then 200. and finally 60 yards. The sky became darker because of the smoke and harder to fly because of the potent winds. It felt as if she was Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz floating next to that storm cloud. And then the lightning came. It struck down below igniting a tree on fire. Hikaru gulped and suddenly came to a halt. She was so stupid for coming this close to the cloud.  
  
"HIKARU! What do you think you're doing?" Umi shouted her voice cracking from the static.  
  
"Yeah, Miss Hikaru, why did you stop? The cloud's right there, we might get hurt!" Fuu shouted.  
  
Hikaru shook her head. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest. She licked her lips and closed her eyes for a split second. She was panicking, she couldn't panic now, not when she and her friends were in mortal danger. But she had to, there was no other choice, she couldn't back down now. She looked at Umi and Fuu's vexed faces and forced a grin telling them it would be all right. Slowly she started landing her Rune God.  
  
Hikaru bit her lower lip as the wind tried to take her back up but she tried willing herself to go down. Nothing happened. Hikaru sighed; of course, they were no longer in Cephiro. As much as she willed herself to do something, it wouldn't happen. This wasn't Cephiro, this was Alantica. She clenched her teeth together and pulled down on the control stick tapping the buttons rapidly. Hikaru smiled, it was working! In a few seconds she would be on land, safe and sound.  
  
Suddenly, the cloud hovered over them and a booming noise filled the sky. Hikaru continued lowering herself down along with Umi and Fuu behind her. A lightning bolt came shooting down unexpectedly next to Hikaru. She swerved to the side quickly but another came down barely hitting her. She looked behind her, they were having troubles too. The ground wasn't too far away, she could make it, and she knew she could.  
  
She could hear Umi and Fuu's gasps on the intercom. "FUU! UMI! Be careful! We're almost there, just hang tight, guys!" She coached.  
  
And then before she knew it, she had landed. She wiped her forehead sighing and smiled at Umi who had just landed. She blinked and looked up finding Fuu still battling the perilous lightning bolts.  
  
"Umi! Fuu's still up there!" Hikaru shouted pointing at Windom.  
  
Umi growled. "My Rune God won't start! Something's wrong! C'mon Celes!" Umi begged.  
  
Hikaru too realized her Rune God had shut off. There was no possible way of communicating with Fuu. She furrowed her eyebrows as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
And then it all happened at once. Fuu's Rune God got struck by lightning and it tumbled down quickly landing with an enormous pound.  
  
Hikaru's eyes widen as she leaped out of her Rune God followed by Umi.  
  
"FUU!" They shouted. Silence.  
  
"FUU!" They tried again. No one came out, no one responded. There was no possible way of getting inside Fuu's Rune God. They had to talk to Clef. Yes, Clef was the only answer, he knew everything. But wait, where was Makona? Makona was supposed to be with them. Hopefully they didn't leave him.  
  
"We have to find Makona." Hikaru's eyes widen.  
  
Umi rolled her eyes. "No, we don't."  
  
Hikaru glared at Umi through her tears. "WHAT!? You hate him that much that you want to leave him out to die? Umi, how could you?"  
  
Umi laughed and grabbed Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru gazed into Umi's soft and tranquil eyes. "Hikaru, settle down. Makona was with me all that time. He's fine. He's scared out of his wits, he wont come out."  
  
Hikaru sighed and smiled at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Umi, I'm just really stressed and scared for Fuu. What if she's"-  
  
Umi placed a finger on Hikaru's lips. "Don't think like that, Hikaru. I bet she's just knocked out, she's exhausted. Besides, it hit her Rune God, not her."  
  
Hikaru nodded and wiped her tears away with her hand. Despite the fact that Umi had many annoying questions, she was a very good friend. Umi was always there when they needed her, like a shoulder to lean on. She was one of those people who would listen and understand. She was rare, that Umi. And Hikaru was glad to be with her.  
  
"Puu?"  
  
Hikaru and Umi grinned and turned around seeing Makona. His hair was matted everywhere and his eyes had swirls in them. He hopped out of Celes and walking dizzily towards them occasionally bumping into a rock or burned tree.  
  
"Puuu." He blinked a few times and hopped in Hikaru's arms. He nuzzled her chin happily.  
  
Hikaru hugged him. "Makona! I thought you were gone for good! Umi took care of you didn't she?" She smiled at the tiny creature but then set him down. "Makona, Fuu's trapped in her Rune God. We don't know how to get her out, we don't know if she's okay or not. Can you please help us?"  
  
Makona stood there for a second and then leaped into the air. "Puu! Puu! PUU!" He shouted and landed back on the ground. His red orb on his forehead glowed dimly in the dark atmosphere. Hikaru and Umi watched in awe as a red beam shot towards Windom. It opened the top and suddenly pulled Fuu's limp body out of the Rune God. A red light surrounded all around her as it slowly lowered her to the ground. And then Makona's light vanished.  
  
Umi and Hikaru raced over to Fuu kneeling down next to her. Umi patted Fuu's cheek. "Fuu, wake up, Fuu!" Makona bounded over to them his eyes and ears drooping sadly. There was no way to heal her for Fuu was the healer. Hikaru bent over to check her heart, it was still beating. She smiled relieved.  
  
Umi wiped her forehead and looked around. "Wow, it looks worse than before."  
  
She was right. The grass was dried and dirty; the air was swarming with bugs and smoke.  
  
Makona leaped away and closed his eyes, the orb glowing once more. It suddenly made the shape of the Magic Knight's cover.  
  
"I don't think we, especially Fuu should breathe this air. We should go inside." Hikaru suggested.  
  
Umi nodded and grabbed her legs while Hikaru took hold of her shoulders and they hoisted her inside the small room. They laid her down on Fuu's green and soft bed and sat down on theirs exhausted.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
-+-+-+  
  
"FERIO!?" Hikaru and Umi gasped.  
  
Ferio grinned and gave them both a thumbs up. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
Hikaru blinked. "What are you doing here? Did you follow us?"  
  
Ferio laughed. "Of course not. I came here on my own." He raised an eyebrow. "Did YOU follow me?" He asked softly.  
  
Umi growled. "NO! We didn't no follow you, we came on our own as well." She scoffs and crossed her hands.  
  
Ferio rose a hand assuring. "Okay, okay, sorry for asking." He peeked his head in and looked around biting his lower lip.  
  
Umi pushed his face back outside annoyed. "What are you looking for?" She asked tapping her foot and sighing.  
  
"No one." He added quickly still sort of looking in. He blinked, "No one really."  
  
Umi rolled her eyes and smiled mischievously. "I said WHAT are you looking for, not WHO are you looking for." She laughed softly and touched his nose, "You like Fuu, don't you?"  
  
"No!" Ferio laughed nervously.  
  
Umi raised an eyebrow still grinning slyly. "So then why did you give that talking thing to her and not Hikaru and I?"  
  
"Uh. Well." He scratched his head still laughing. "Because, I only had one and-uh. she was the person closest to me, yeah that's it!"  
  
Umi turned to Hikaru. "See, he likes her, I know it."  
  
All Hikaru do was roll her eyes at the two. "Fuu's in bed. She got hurt on the way here." She said softly not knowing how Ferio would take it.  
  
Ferio's eyes became concerned. He pushed passed Umi and Hikaru and into the house. He spotted her quickly and kneeled down next to her holding her hand. "Fuu. Please wake up! Fuu!" He turned over to Hikaru and Umi his eyes gleaming with tears. "What happened?" He demanded.  
  
Hikaru lowered her head and sat down on her bed explaining what happened. A moment later Ferio grew silent and stood up. He quickly took a small glass bottle out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
Umi and Hikaru looked at him silently as he slowly opened Fuu's tender mouth and poured a bit inside. He closed it and placed it back inside his pocket and turned to Hikaru and Umi. "That was a healing potion I got from Emeraude. I carry it everywhere and only use it in special occasions. Like now." He sat down on the ground leaning on Fuu's bed and sighed. "She should be in full health by tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you, Ferio, you are really a good friend." Hikaru smiled softly. "Now tell us how and why you got here." She brushed a strand of red hair away from her face.  
  
"I came here because Clef told me to come. He said that other people would be joining me, but I didn't think it would be you three. I came here to save Presea and see if anything strange was going on." He answered.  
  
Umi nodded. "We're doing the same thing, except, we don't know where we are. When did you get here?"  
  
Ferio cleared his throat. "I got here three days ago, so I know perfectly well where everything is. I found a map a while ago in the forest, that's where we are." He pulled a small paper, which had been folded up. He traced his finger up until he found a drawing with trees. "That's where we are, The Serenity Forest."  
  
Umi laughed softly. "Serenity wouldn't be the name. It's horrible here."  
  
Ferio nodded and placed the map away in his pocket. "I know, especially compared to Cephiro."  
  
Hikaru blinked. "So did you find anything out yet? About Presea or Lafarga?"  
  
He nodded and looked her deep in the eyes. "I know where they are keeping here. But it's too dangerous for even I to walk into. If you think the forest is bad, the machinery fields are much worse."  
  
"Machinery Fields." Hikaru mouthed. "So that's where she's kept." She stood up her fists clenched into a ball. "We're going to get her even if it's the last thing we do, right Umi?"  
  
Umi nodded and she too stood up. Ferio just shook his head slowly. "You can't. There's no way."  
  
Umi blinked. "Can't we get in with our Rune Gods?"  
  
"Yes, but"-  
  
"So there IS a way!" Hikaru shouted. "Ferio, you don't understand, we HAVE to save Presea."  
  
He nodded. "Then I will help you."  
  
-+-+-+  
  
He got up and turned around smiling at Fuu sleeping silently. Like a Sleeping Beauty, he thought to himself and brushed her cheek. He yawned, tired himself and brushed her soft brown hair away from her eyes. He looked back seeing If Hikaru and Umi were watching. They weren't they were too busy discussing plans for tomorrow. He chuckled to himself softly; they were so clueless of what went on out there. They didn't know the dangers that could happen. They may be Magic Knights, but they weren't immortal. Thank God he was there to help them. Without his help they would most likely be dead. He silently took out the jeweled communicator and opened Fuu's hand. He stuck it in her hand tightly and kneeled down next to her ear.  
  
"Whenever you need me," he whispered softly. "Just use this, I love you." He smiled and kissed her cheek. He looked back again, they were still discussing. He sighed and brushed her soft cheek again. Suddenly Fuu's eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth a bit to say something but he placed his finger on them.  
  
"Rest, Fuu." He whispered.  
  
Fuu's eyes widen. "Ferio?" She gasped.  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Rest my dear," he instructed again.  
  
She blinked as she noticed the communicator heavy in her hand. She smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. "I missed you." She answered softly holding the communicator to her heart.  
  
"I missed you too, but right now is not the time to talk. Please go back to sleep." He said soothingly. "I promise, tomorrow when you have all your strength back we'll talk."  
  
Fuu nodded and yawned holding his hand and nuzzling it. She kissed it slowly and closed her eyes back in her deep sleep.  
  
Ferio smiled warmly and got up. "I love you too, Fuu." And walked over to the door.  
  
"Ferio?" Hikaru stood up blinking.  
  
His heart started to race, what if they DID see him? He cleared his throat, "Yes, Hikaru?"  
  
Hikaru smiled. "Would you like to stay inside here, I don't think sleeping outside would be very.healthy." She asked.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine, Miss Hikaru." He yawned and suddenly his eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. He slowly walked over to a small corner and laid there for the rest of the night.  
  
-+-+-+  
  
Presea scowled at the men. "Let me go! I hate it here! Why do you think I left?" She demanded.  
  
The men laughed as one stepped foreword tilting her chin to look him in the eyes. Presea tried to take her head away but his grip was too strong. If only her hands were free. They were chained up so she was useless. She growled and spit in his face.  
  
The man chuckled. His eyes filled with peacefulness. "Presea, please, behave yourself." He smiled and smacked her.  
  
She gasped as she held her burning cheek and growled. She tried getting up and punching him but the chains kept her still. She yelled loudly while the men still laughed. "Yamoto, if you keep this up I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands." She barked.  
  
"Presea, stop this nonsense." He grinned and took a few steps back. "You know perfectly well that you are meant to be here. To be with me, now do what you're told and stop lagging. Presea, my queen, together we shall rule Alantica and make the best weapons in the universe."  
  
She growled at him. "In your dreams!" She looked at the small piece of metal that she was working on wishing she could throw it at him. She bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.  
  
Yamoto walked closer his long robe flowing gracefully behind him while the rest of the men walked out of the chamber. He grabbed a key out of his pocket and freed her from the chains. "Don't you dare try anything stupid, my dear." He said eyeing the metals. He kissed her cheek and left the room leaving Presea in pure anger. She picked up a piece of metal and threw it at the door frustrated and leaned on the wall sobbing softly.  
  
Yamoto's walked back inside. "Presea, I want three long swords by tonight." He smiled and left.  
  
Magic Knights, Presea plead, please help me. 


	3. Miss Independent

[Authors Note: Forgive me if most of the information is wrong. I've only seen a few episodes from the second season. So if someone died or came back to life. x.x I wouldn't know! But, enjoy the story! And also please be aware that this has a few rated 'R' lines. Please R&R it would make me really happy! If you have any suggestions or questions email me at: Usaako13@hotmail.com . Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!]  
  
[This is probably the most romantic / lovey-dovey chapter in this series, so enjoy it! -.^ I write a lot about Umi's past so if I'm not close to correct about it x.x I'm really sorry. Remember this is just a fic Umi's life could be anything I make it =P Miss Independent isn't mine either, it's Kelly Clarkson's third single. -Sigh- A lot of things aren't mine.]  
  
Chapter 3 - [Miss] Independent  
  
--- Fuu Hououjii's eyes fluttered open as the sun's first rays beamed at her eyelids. She wiped her forehead taking in a deep breath and glanced at her two best friends. They were sound asleep, Umi was quietly resting with her hands under her head and Hikaru was snoring quite loudly sprawled all over the bed.  
  
She sighed as she remembered her dream last night, or was it not a dream? She shook her head; of course it was a dream! She had a silly dream that Ferio came beside her bed and spoke to her. Why would Ferio be here? This wasn't Cephiro! She scolded herself for thinking such stupid thoughts. She slowly closed her eyes as she heard the loud thunderclap and her Rune God drop to the ground. She quickly opened them her mouth wide opened and her heart pounding strongly in her chest. She best not think of that either. Ferio's face came into view again as she shook her head trying to make it disappear.  
  
Fuu laughed softly at herself for being so dense but stopped once her hand hit across something hard next to her leg under the blankets. Could it possibly be what she thought it was? Her heart started pounding again but much louder. She inaudibly opened the blankets and stuck her hand inside feeling the hard cold object. She blinked as she pulled it out and gasped her eyes and mouth wide opened. It was her communicator that Ferio had given her in her dream last night, or was actually real?  
  
Tears started to cloud her eyes as she blinked them back. Don't cry, she thought, this is nothing to cry over you stupid girl. She smiled as she held the communicator gently to her chest. And then she heard a loud snore. She quickly glanced at Hikaru but she was, surprisingly, quiet. She looked at Umi but she couldn't possibly be the one snoring. There was someone else in the room. A glitter of hope filled her eyes as she hopped out of the bed and raced around the room finding Makona. He wasn't the source of the snoring either. She blinked turning around and followed the noise. She furrowed her eyebrows, the shelter really got bigger the last time they used it. They used to only have one room but they had three now. She quickly walked through the doorway and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
There was her love quietly snoring leaning on a wall. She brought a hand to her mouth and gracefully walked over to him. She smiled bringing a finger to his cheek and rubbing it softly. He stirred. She quickly jumped back some but sighed. She was always too scared to do things; she needed to change, starting now, she thought. She rubbed her forehead with the back of arm again and sat down next to him leaning on his shoulder. She suddenly felt stupid for doing this and groaned. She silently stood over him sitting down a bit so she was sitting on his knees. She then carefully brushed his bangs back smiling at his beautiful features. Running a finger down his scar on his cheek and then crossing over to his noise she shuddered contentedly.  
  
And then his eyes fluttered opened. She froze, her fingertip still on the bridge of his nose and her eyes wide opened. He smiled woozily at her.  
  
"Hey Princess," He muttered still smiling. "Good morning." He brought a finger to her cheek and brushed it softly.  
  
Fuu, still frozen with shock, blinked and smiled. Her heart had settled down as she reached up to hold his hand while it grazed against her cheek. She brought it to her lips and kissed it softly. "Ferio," She managed to say. "You came to me last night, didn't you?" She questioned.  
  
He nodded looking deep in her green, serene eyes.  
  
She quickly held up the communicator and smiled. "You gave this to me, didn't you?" She whispered.  
  
"I did," he nodded again. He held her chin, still smiling and brought her face closer to him. "I'm sorry to say if you don't like it, I can't get a refund...." He said gently.  
  
Fuu's eyes widen again and shook her head frantically. "N-no! I like it, I really do." She panicked.  
  
Ferio laughed as her heart melted. She sighed happily as he brought her face even closer to him. "Shh." He whispered and kissed her in the most passionate way. A warmth spread all over her body, something she couldn't explain even if she tried. She finally felt. free, and wanted. It was then that she realized that she wanted to be with Ferio forever even if it meant leaving her family and friends in Tokyo to live peacefully with him in Cephiro.  
  
After a while he broke the kiss and held her waist. He cleared his throat as he looked at her thoughtfully brushing her hair away from her face like he did the night before.  
  
"Fuu, I." He started. She blinked nodding for him to keep going, to finish this wonderful sentence.  
  
He chuckled softly. "I. I think I"-  
  
"A-ha! So THERE you two are!" Umi Ryuuzaki pointed out. Her eyes widen as she saw the position the two were in. "Fuu-Chan," she giggled winking at her.  
  
Oh great, Fuu thought, Umi please go somewhere else, she begged. Fuu closed her eyes and sighed resting on Ferio's chest blushing rapidly. Please Hikaru, don't come in, she begged again. But it was no use. Hikaru Shidou came bouncing in joyfully but stopped as she saw Fuu and Ferio. She blinked a few times not exactly comprehending but finally her eyes lit up as she looked at Umi happily.  
  
"Fuu-Chan!" She giggled.  
  
Fuu groaned again burrowing her head deeper in Ferio's chest. Ferio's eyes were wide opened; he smiled nervously scratching the back of his hand.  
  
"Er, it's not what it looks!" He started, "I mean, it's what it looks but. it's not what it seems! I mean! It IS what it seems but. Er."  
  
Umi shrugged. "Yeah, okay Ferio!" She winked and fled back into their bedroom followed by Hikaru chatting about what they just saw.  
  
Fuu slowly took her head off his chest and looked up at him. She smiled her face crimson red. She sighed and wiped her forehead again, which was beading with sweat. She'd never been that embarrassed, ever. Ferio just laughed and kissed her nose.  
  
"I'm sorry Ferio, I didn't think Miss Hikaru and Miss Umi would come in." She apologized.  
  
He nodded understandingly. "It's okay, Fuu." He said softly brushing her hair. "It's not like, they haven't had any boyfriends themselves, right?"  
  
Fuu nodded although she didn't have a clue whether or not Hikaru and Umi had any boyfriends. She carefully removed herself from Ferio's lap and brushed her skirt off. She smiled warmly at Ferio as he slowly closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"Wow, did you see the way Fuu and Ferio were sitting?" Umi gasped flipping her long cerulean hair over her shoulder.  
  
Hikaru just nodded. "Come on now Umi, you had a boyfriend too, didn't you?" She rolled her eyes but Umi just stood there blinking. She didn't want to tell Hikaru that she never had one it would have been too embarrassing. People like Umi ALWAYS had a boyfriend with them at all times, it was just wrong for Umi to never have one.  
  
Umi was always the pretty and popular one. She went to an all girls' preppy school as Fuu and Hikaru called it. Even if her school and another affiliate boys' school got together in every dance and school get- togethers, she never had to courage to ask a guy out. Whenever one came up to her she just walked away casually and into the bathroom.  
  
And she could blame it all on the man she first fell in love with. Ryokasha was his name. When she was a freshman in high school he was a senior in college. Every time she thought of him she wondered why she even went out with a man so old. Suicide even crossed her mind once but she knew better than that. She remembered how happy she was whenever he dropped by at her school to visit her. Her friends would be so jealous and would even have the nerve to flirt with him when she wasn't looking. All the girls in school envied her until one day he met someone else. Someone that he went to school with. She couldn't compete with that. Ryokasha would be able to see his new girlfriend any time he wanted. If he wanted to see Umi, he'd have to drive all the way to her high school, which was an annoyance.  
  
When he told her it was officially over she locked herself in the school bathroom all day and never came out until the last bell of the school rang. She sheltered herself in her room for weeks not answering phone calls and only came out to go to the bathroom or get a bite to eat. Her parents worried over her but they didn't have time to talk to her, they were all too busy working themselves away. And then finally after a month of grieving she changed to a new school and met new people. She soon learned that she didn't have to love someone to live, that she could just have fun with her friends. She could thank Hikaru and Fuu for that piece of advice.  
  
Umi just nodded and fell quiet.  
  
Hikaru pat her back and silently went outside for some fresh air.  
  
---  
  
Hikaru stretched as the warm sun hit her back. She shuddered. Why was it so dirty and dead here? Did anyone care about how their land was? After Hikaru saved Presea and figured out Lafarge's secret she'll come back and clean this land.  
  
Yawning she spotted a strong shaft of light over the mountains and treetops. She stared at it wide-eyed until it suddenly faded into the sky.  
  
"What was that all about?" She blinked walking back into the house still staring at the sky. "Could that be part of Presea's work?" She shook her head and ran inside.  
  
Umi was sitting on her bed silently. Ever since Hikaru asked about her having a boyfriend she was acting really odd. And Fuu was busy making her bed. Ferio was leaning on the wall. When the three saw Hikaru's flabbergasted face and they all stopped what they were doing. Fuu dropped the sheets and walked over to Hikaru extending a hand to put on her shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter, Hikaru?" She asked gently tilting her head.  
  
Hikaru just shook her head and opened her mouth. Nothing came out.  
  
Umi's eyes widen as she dashed over to her. "Hikaru! What happened? Did you see something?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and swallowed. "I-I saw this flash of light." She started trembling, "It might be connected to Lafarge or Presea."  
  
The four all rushed by outside to investigate the light.  
  
---  
  
Presea kneeled down so that both her legs were flat on the ground. Both of her hands were clasped together as she whispered a prayer. Though she knew that this prayer would never come true, that the Legendary Magic Knights would never find her, she knew she had to try. Not only did she need to try but also it was an instinct, or a habit. Whenever something went wrong in Cephiro she always prayed, for Cephiro was the land of the will. And if she was willing, something was bound to happen. Alantica was not. Alantica was nothing more than a dirty, cruel world, with men more stupid than a rock.  
  
She continued whispering softly hoping Yamoto wouldn't see her like this. She knew that if he did, he'd have her beaten and perhaps other corrupted things that only Yamoto and his pigs could think of. The last time they found her taking a break from her hard work, they stripped her from her clothes and chained her back on the cold, rough, horrid wall. She wasn't quite sure what Yamoto was doing to her because her eyes were blindfolded by cloth, but she could feel it. He first hit her all over her body, she knew she had scars and bruises all over. And then after he had raped her, ignoring her cries and protests. She knew she had to get out of this place, and fast.  
  
She sighed realizing it was no use. The girls could have never heard her pleas and cries as much as they tried. Presea was as good as dead. Frowning she picked up a sword, turning it over and over again, watching the sunlight glitter upon the blade. She had always been proud of her work, but now she couldn't help but hate it. She hated everything about her being a blacksmith. She hated making swords for Yamoto. She hated sitting in the cold, damp cell. She hated working her butt of just to please Yamoto. But why was she the who was taken away from Cephiro, she knew that there were other worlds out there that had good enough blacksmiths, much more better than she would ever be. Why her? Why did she have to be put through all this pain and suffering. She didn't. And she knew that.  
  
She then heard footsteps approaching her way. She quickly released her hands and crawled back over to where her tools lay. She grabbed a hammer- like object and began pounding on the blade of the sword, looking up to see whom it was. Of course! It was her 'master' Yamoto. She let out a sigh of relief, glad he didn't catch her praying. She continued pounding on the sword narrowing her eyes at him. She was exactly looking at where she was pounding; she just wanted to make him leave.  
  
But he didn't. He walked over to the cell, holding the cold, iron bars that kept her inside. He smiled roguishly watching her every move. She knew that she couldn't fool him, but she couldn't show him that she was weak. She lifted her chin up pounding on the blade even harder. He just stared at her with his deep, beckoning eyes. She turned her head away. She couldn't help it. Thankfully, he turned around silently and walked away. She gave out another sigh of relief.  
  
Little did she know, her prayer had actually worked.  
  
---  
  
The sun was setting quite quickly and the girls and Ferio knew that they wouldn't find Presea in one day. They had been traveling for ten whole hours, getting lost in forests and falling off track. They had no clue where they were going, and the civilians were ignoring them, no matter how much they begged and implored. They were lucky enough to have Makona around. Without him they would most likely be starved to death.  
  
But Hikaru knew that they needed to go follow that white light. She knew it had to do with Presea or perhaps Lafarga. She was so determined that when everyone else dropped down to the ground she picked them all right back up and continued again. She clenched her sweaty hands as she walked through ugly and dirty streets of Alantica. She couldn't help but hate the people who lived here. Could they have been more ignorant? Why couldn't they just give them directions, just once? Was it too hard for them?  
  
Hikaru sighed throwing her hands up giving up for today. "Okay guys, I'm finished. I don't think I can go on any further." She slowly turned around and almost jumped back at the sight of them. All four of them had their hands under their heads sleeping like babies. She looked up and groaned rubbing her head. What companions they were.  
  
She stomped over to them pulling out a blow horn from nowhere. "WA-AKE UP!" She yelled through it kicking all of them in the process. "WAKE UP SLEEP- HEADS!" She cried out again.  
  
Fuu sat up rubbing her ears. "Miss Hikaru!" She blinked as Umi and Ferio jumped up, saluting Hikaru as if they were in an army camp. The relaxed their muscles as they realized who they were saluting to and groaned.  
  
"Hee-ka-ruuu!" Umi whined stomping her feet. "I was tired! And then you go waking me up with that microphone!" She wailed turning her back on her.  
  
"Blow horn." Hikaru countered rolling her eyes. "But we should find a vacant spot where Makona can set up the shelter. I don't think it's quite safe sleeping out here with all these people." She said slowly eyeing the drunken men who were kicked out of their homes (most likely by their wives) and sent to sleep on the doorsteps.  
  
The three nodded agreeing and picked themselves off the filthy ground. Hikaru reached down to cradle Makona in her arms as they set off back into the forest. As Hikaru continued to walk she promised Presea one thing. That she'd find her no matter what. She'd risk her life for her in a heartbeat. She would cross the ocean for Presea and bring her back safely to Cephiro. Even if she had to do it alone.  
  
Presea had risked her life for Hikaru, and now it was her turn to re-pay the favor. She didn't notice Makona hoping out of her arms and re-creating the shelter. She sighed and walked in after the four silently; she couldn't wait to fall fast asleep in her bed. And that she did. She hopped inside her bed, pulled up the covers, turned off the lamp and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
---  
  
"I feel the Magic Knights coming closer." He said in a deep, sinister tone. He growled softly pounding his fist on the wooden table. His dark black eyes penetrated into the girl's innocent brown eyes. But she stood her ground sustaining the light smirk on her face.  
  
She was brave he could give her that. But would she be able to beat the Magic Knights? He eyed her for a bit resting his elbow on the table. She was a small one, but strong, no doubt about it. He could see her muscles bulging as she crossed her tanned arms. She had long black hair that extended down to her waist. She had full pink lips, which he would have loved to taste. She was also short in height, around 5'1. She was wearing a light brown tank top that was cut in so many places showing the top of her breast and most of her stomach. And a matching skirt to go along with. In her hand was a long glaive which he figured was her main weapon.  
  
"What's your name, love?" He asked softly clasping his hands together on the table.  
  
"Usako." She said firmly tapping her foot and narrowing her eyes as she looked around the room.  
  
"And how old are you?" He asked again.  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Why do you want to work for me?" He asked curiously. But why *did* a cute sixteen year old want to work for him? What could have possibly happened in her life that made her go mad?  
  
She just shrugged and yawned. "I don't know, I have nothing else to do. I've got no family, no friends, no nothing. AND no money. I know I can take these girls down one by one. Trust me on that one. I can do it, I've once taken down five strong men in one blow." She said proudly whipping her glaive around.  
  
He frowned. "Put that weapon down or I'll have you taken down by one blow as well."  
  
Her eyes widen but quickly narrowed as she dropped the glaive down with a clatter. She crossed her arms again sighing. "Okay, okay, sorry." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
This girl had an attitude, he presumed. He was going to have to change that. "Now, do you know any magic spells?"  
  
She nodded her head. "I know a few, but not a lot. All my attacks come from that thing." She said pointing at her fallen weapon. "Magic is stored in there too."  
  
He nodded rubbing his chin. "Where did you learn this magic?"  
  
"Oh, this mage a few miles away from my home." She said walking over to the table and sitting down. She grinned placing her feet on the table, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and lifted the palm of his hand that faced her. With one grunt a strong wind came from his palm and pushed the chair and Usako back. She groaned staggering back to her feet and rubbed her back. He leaned back crossing his arms. "I thought you said you had no friends."  
  
She groaned still rubbing her aching back. She then stood up and crossed her arms. "I killed him. Meaning he's no longer living, he's not my friend." She said smirking.  
  
This girl did not give up, he growled. Though that could be a good thing when it was time to face the Magic Knights. He nodded giving the cue to give her, her second test. He quietly got up from his chair and walked out the door. As he did so, three strong men came out, each holding their own weapons. As he walked out of the room he held his palm up again. All the doors that lead to the room closed shut and locked. He walked over to a one- sided window and looked in. He smiled watching the girl's terrified face.  
  
"Let's see if you can take down my men." He said grinning. "And if you do, I'll give you a little reward." He said seductively. His voice echoed in the room as she looked around trying to find him.  
  
---  
  
Usako smirked at the men coming her way. She knew she could take these boys down. She quickly grabbed her glaive from the ground swinging it around in circles, examining the men. The one on the left was closer to her, he was holding something that looked like a giant mallet. He too was wearing an ugly grin holding the mallet high above his head. She pursed her lips and swung at him with the sharp He expectedly, ducked and swung at her with his mallet. But she was far more quick, swinging the glaive again she kicked him from the side making him loose his balance. She laughed softly as she placed the sharp metal to his neck. She could see the fear in his eyes as she plunged the glaive into his throat. He gave out a last cry as she pulled it out and turned around facing the other two.  
  
She beckoned for them to come closer with her finger. Raising the glaive up high she realized that it was time to show off her magic tricks. The two continued walking her way, unaware of what she was about to do. She closed her eyes as dark, purple energy waves bordered the top of the glaive. She pulled it back down so that the metal was facing the men. She opened her eyes quickly watching them back up in horror.  
  
"Star Gaze BLAST!" She cried as the purple energy waves combined into a ball of energy and blasted into the men. They cried out placing their weapons and hands in front of themselves but the blast was way too strong. They flew back and hit the wall falling twenty feet down and landing on their faces. They were as dead as a rock. She wiped her hands on her skirt grinning.  
  
From behind she could hear him clapping. Her heart skipped in fear that he was going to attack her too. But she swallowed and turned around smirking. He beckoned for her to come over like she did to the men. She was tranced by him. She could feel his warmth pushing her forward. As soon as she was a couple inches away from him, he took her by the hand and proceeded into his bedroom.  
  
---  
  
[Hey, I hope you liked it. Also note Usako is kind of based on me! XD Not that I'm a slut or anything but-well you get it. I'll have chapter four up as soon as I can! Any suggestions, questions, etc email me at Usaako13@hotmail.com ] 


End file.
